Alex Family-New Years
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Alex family planned a New Years Eve party.


It was the day before New Years eve & Gia was tucking the kids in bed. Mom? ask simba. What is New years? Gia answered. Well the night before New years with is New years eve were we gather for the BIG new years party & at the stroke if midnight, this big ball count down to a new year & it will become 2014. After Gia tucked the boys in, Alex came home from work. Oh man it's ben a long night. The ER was flooded with patients. 20 were admitted by Melman & only 5 were discharged. I need a drink. Alex got a soda out the fridge & sat on the recliner were all set for our new years party tomorrow? Ask Alex. Gia responded. Well the kids & I went to party city & got noise makers, New & years hats. & We ordered a new years cake. I need to pick it up tomorrow. So are you off tomorrow? Gia asks I'm actually on call. Alex went to bed.

The next day, The everyone had breakfast until Alex's pager went off. It's Melman. He needs me to come in. But Dad? It's New Years Eve. cried Nitro. Alex bend down. I know son but Hospitals never sleep.

Alex arrived at the Hospital. He clocked in. Melman came up to Alex. Sorry I paged you in. I know your party is tonight, but we are extra busy today, Melman handed some patients chart to Alex from the nurses station. You take care of these patients. I have clinic duty. I need to do a pelvic & Breast exam. Alex respond. Okay. I'll see you on the ward? Alex pulled Melman invitation out of his pocket. Oh Melman!? Handed his invitation to Melman. Here is an invitation for you. My wife & I did them last night. Melman thank Alex.

Back at Home, Gia & the kids were was creating the name plate for the table. Simba was making the streamer out of paper & glue. He glued a paper strip into a ring & another one attaching it in like a change. Kimmy & Lorenzo was decorating prize bags out of the lunch bags.

At the Hospital, A female jaguar was waiting in Melman's office until Malman came in & looking at the test results of her mammogram. Melman took the x-ray on the viewer & looked at it. Well I can see you have a lump in your right breast with mean You may have breast cancer. The female jaguar jaw dropped. Melman continued. Don't be Alarmed. We don't know that for sure without a biopsy. After that if I did find breast cancer, I'll have to start you on chemotherapy with required admitting you in. The jaguar asks a question. How long will I be in the Hospital? Melman answered. It depend. It could take up to three months & if the cancer shrinks, then you won't need mush of chemotherapy. Melman made the appointment for the biopsy for after New Years.

Alex came home after the long day at the Hospital. The house was decorated for there party. That night, The everyone started to come. Gia's Mom & her kid, Melman came & his friend that he hasn't seen awhile. Marty the Zebra, Gloria the hippo. Alex was so happy to see them & turned to his wife. Honey? did you invite them? Gia responded. I thought you like to see them. Stefano walked up to the door. This is a great house-o. Alex look surprised Stefano! glad to see you. Alex-o you helped me with my depression-o. You remembered? Come on in. Stefano came in the house. Alex introduce Stefano to everybody. Stefano? this is my four kids & I suppose you know my wife from the Afro circus. Nitro came up to the seal. Would you like some punch Stefano? I love some-o. Nitro looked at him. Dad? why does he act funny. Alex laugh. will son? Stefano is from paris. Everything he saids, He adds an O at the end. The cake was served at the table. It was 11:50pm. Alex set-to the fireworks out. The cubs got the confetti out & get ready to throw it in the air. It was 11:59pm. Everybody counted down. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 HAPPEY NEW YEAR! Alex started the fireworks & the cubs threw the confetti in the air. Marty did the Afro circus dance with the wig on. The party was over & everyone was leaving. Melman turn to Alex. Alex, thanks for coming in today. I'm doubling your pay because I thanking you for coming. You can take the day off tomorrow. Alex responded. Thanks Melman. Melman turned to Alex. But remember the day after tomorrow,your back on duty.

The end.


End file.
